Top 8 Zelda Dungeons!
PBG counts down his favorite Zelda Dungeons. Synopsis PBG welcomes the viewer to the last episode of Zelda Month. PBG is angry that he finds that he is wearing a Christmas hat, there is Christmas music playing, and his computer's wallpaper has been changed to a picture of Santa! He leaves. 8. Thieves Hideout - A Link Between Worlds. A Link Between Worlds came out during November, and PBG didn't have time to talk about it. The game may be one of his favorite Zelda games to date. His favorite dungeon is the Theives Hideout. It starts with a quiz! He gets all the questions wrong! There are a lot of traps like a dark room with a lot of grabby monsters. PBG wasn't paying attention, and died and lost all his items! He ends up going back to get all the items again, and has to farm for a lot of rupees. He gets a thief girlfriend! Even if they do get her, they throw her back into the same dungeon! 7. Sandship - Skyward Sword. Link has to save the crew, who are all dead! It's also on a pirate ship! Fighting the captain is cool, but it isn't the final boss fight. That would be a chubbier version of Celia from Monsters Inc! PBG also gets the bow, and it is used in an interesting way. There are a lot of scorpions, and PBG waves his arm around to kill them all! 6. Eagle's Tower - Link's Awakening. This tower is complicated, but has a simple concept. The point is to collapse the entire building, which PBG finds fun. Anti-Kirby is also in this level. 5. Earth Temple - The Wind Waker. PBG likes how this dungeon features PBG's favorite character Medli, and the player gets to ride in the boat with her! It's possible to play as her as well, even though her running animation is a bit stiff. PBG likes the light puzzles, and the creepy atmosphere. Medli creeps PBG out by creepily staring at him. 4. Temple of Droplets - The Minish Cap. PBG doesn't have a copy of The Minish Cap as his older brother got it for some reason, so PBG doesn't talk about this game much. PBG fake coughs, and he gets the hiccups. He wanted to include Palace of Wind, but the Temple of Droplets was a solid dungeon as well. PBG enjoys being able to explore the world while being the size of an ant, and the Temple of Droplets does a great job of feeling tiny. The boss and the element Link is looking for are seen very early on in the dungeon.The point of the dungeon is to melt the ice surrounding them. PBG is warned to be careful and not to trip on anything, only to fall of a cliff. 3. Shadow Temple - Ocarina of Time. PBG really likes how creepy this dungeon is. Creepy music, skeletons and creepy messages everywhere! This temple is tricky as Link has to use the Lens of Truth to see a lot of the things in the temple. There is also bomb basketball. 2. Stone Tower Temple - Majora's Mask. This dungeon is highly praised on the internet. It appears to be simple, but flipping the entire dungeon makes it interesting and unique. It's funny seeing Link fall from the ceiling. PBG doesn't like charging the light into mirrors segment. Annoying black enemies keep on spawning, so PBG cheats and uses light arrows! He also suggests to use the Stone Mask. There are a lot of puzzles for every form Link can take, as well as the Elogy of Emptiness, which is played a lot! 1. Arbitar's Grounds - Twilight Princess. PBG has upset Twilight Princess fans in the past, despite the fact that he does like this game. PBG says that his favorite Zelda games changes over time, and Twilight Princess has grown on him more since he made the Top 10 Zelda games video, and Skyward Sword would be lower on the list. Arbitar's Grounds has always been PBG's favorite part of this game. Even the part leading up to it is cool! It's like a cross between Indiana Jones and The Mummy. The enemies are creeping PBG out. The poes here are actually pretty scary, but they aren't that tough. PBG has already talked about the spinner before, so he ends the video. Category:Top Tens Category:Zelda Month Category:Videos